


Find Him

by Bleachedpasta



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, 魔入りました! 入間くん | Mairimashita! Iruma-kun | Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachedpasta/pseuds/Bleachedpasta
Summary: The demon world is collapsing. In order to save their world, Iruma and the other members of the misfits class must travel to the other world, and find Zatch Bell.
Relationships: vincent bari/rein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Find Zatch

**Author's Note:**

> The demon world is falling apart, and Arth is suffering.

Pt. 1

The demon world was falling apart. Completely crumbling. It had been too long since Delkira had disappeared. His ideas, his power over the world had finally broken, taking the rest of the world down with it. It was an unfortunate effect of the world needing a king to survive, but after hundreds of years, the collapse should have been expected. As the cries of terrified demons rang out over the land, drenched in the fear of being leaderless in such a crisis, one question came to the minds of all: what could possibly save them from the end of the world?

Meanwhile, despite the chaos occurring around them, the misfits class sat in royal one dutifully paying attention to their lessons and beloved teacher, Kalego. A sense of peace and tranquility hovered over the classroom. At least, it did until Kalego was called to help deal with a chunk of the school breaking off and falling into nothingness. As soon as he left, the thin veneer of calm in the classroom shattered like a window hit with a baseball bat.

“Well,” Jazz started, resting his forehead on entwined fingers, “we’re all going to die now.”

“How is Kalego even staying so calm? He’s probably gonna give us homework and it’ll be due tomorrow and then he’ll kill us for not getting it done even if we die,” Lied shouted, jumping out of his seat and gripping his hair. Several of his classmates nodded along, as their fear of their teacher was the only thing keeping them in school as the world was falling apart. Death was scary, but angry Kalego was worse.

“He can’t kill you if you’re already dead idiot,” Sabnock muttered.

“How do you know,” Caim shot back, “he’s rank eight and crazy strong, maybe he knows how to do that.” Garp and Lied nodded along sagely behind him, while Sabnok rolled his eyes and Elizabetta put one hand on her cheek, silently musing the possibility that Kalego was actually a necromancer. The majority of the class carried on like this for a while, since their teacher had not yet returned.

In a corner of the room, Iruma sat watching his classmates, not really knowing how to process the whole situation. His entire life had been a struggle since his parents would drop him into random and dangerous situations since the time he could walk. They even sold him to a demon, which, despite actually making his life better, landed him in the current apocalyptic scenario. So, in the end, this was probably his parents’ fault. He really wanted to go home with his grandpa and Opera, but the world was falling apart and it would probably be more dangerous to go home than to stay at Babyls.

He continued to think, spiraling back to the fears he had when he first arrived in the demon world. The fear that the demons would find out that he was human and eat him. But now, the fear and anxiety compounded. He had friends now. What would they do if they found out? Even if they didn’t find out on their own, how could he even tell them; especially Clara and Azz? Or the president?

“Irumachi, stop ignoring me!”

“Stupid Valec, Iruma-sama is clearly deep in thought over the crisis! We should give him peace and quiet so that he can think clearly.”

Iruma looked up smiling, “no it’s okay Azz-kun. And sorry for ignoring you Clara.” He looked around, catching a glimpse of the sky falling outside a window. “I wonder what we’re going to do about this?”

Asmodeus frowned, “I’m not sure what we can do. We’ve never gone so long without a king before, and nobody expected this to happen.

Iruma started to reply, but was cut off by the door slamming open. “Alright class we’re evacuating,” Kalego said, looking disappointed at the prospect of releasing the class without assigning homework. He was flanked by Balam, Opera, and Principal Sullivan, all of whom were waving to the class.

“Kalego-sensei, where are we evacuating to?”

“You’ll find out when we get there Lied. Now shut up and come along.”

The thirteen students got up, and followed the adults out of royal one. Once they got outside, each of the adults grabbed a few kids and began to fly. “Seriously guys,” Jazz asked, noticing how his classmates were beginning to look scared and panicked, “where are we going?” He didn’t get a reply.

Iruma looked up at Sullivan, “Grandpa, what’s going on? Where are we going?”

Sullivan looked grim. “Well Iruma, this is our fault. None of us could bear to replace Delkira-sama, but we never realized,” he trailed off. “Oh my, we’re already here.” They were hovering over a ragging whirlpool.

“Grandpa?”

“I’m sorry Iruma. I wish we didn’t have to do this, but you’re the only ones that can do this. We need to stay here, and you all need to go to the other world. Find Zatch. He will help you.”

“Wait, grandpa!” At that moment the adults dropped them into the whirlpool.

“Remember Iruma! Find Zatch!”

With that, everything went black.

Pt. 2

It was a peaceful day in the demon world. Calm skies, children playing, lightning coming directly at his face. Arth dodged. He was getting more used to this, but even after all this time, it was still necessary to remind him. “Zatch,” he said, “I know you’re bored, but you can’t randomly shoot zakers at me. We’ve been over this before, I can’t defend myself and lightning kills people.”

Zatch laughed awkwardly, “ehe, sorry Arth. I was just trying to think through some of these proposals Zeon gave me, and it just slipped my mind.”

“That’s a terrible excuse.”

Zatch scratched the back of his head. He probably could stop using his spells in Arth’s general direction, but sometimes it was the only entertainment he had while working. More importantly, “Hey Arth?” Arth replied with a grunt, having focused back on his own paperwork. “Can I go out and play now? Wonrei’s supposed to be training with me, Tia, and Kanchome today, and I don’t want to be late again.”

“No.”

“But why not?”

“One, we still have a lot of work to do. Two, every time you all “train” with Wonrei, you end up playing around and disappearing, and I don’t feel like losing sleep trying to figure out where you are when your brother figures out you haven’t come back.”

“But we’re always at Wonrei’s house?”

“I know that. Zeon also knows that. He just likes tormenting me.”

Zatch could not think of a reply for that, so the two of them sat in silence for a while, continuing their work. Slowly, the hours passed. Then, there was a knock at the door. Both Zatch and Arth looked up. Zeon would have just entered without knocking, and neither of them were expecting anybody, so they were slightly startled. “Come in,” Zatch called.

“Zatch you’re not gonna believe what just happened,” Tia shouted, throwing open the door as forcefully as possible.

“Hi Tia!”

“I’m surprised you knocked this time,” Arth grumbled.

“Wonrei made me.”

“Of course he did.”

Wonrei stepped into the room behind Tia, carrying Kanchome on his back. “Sorry Arth,” he said, “I didn’t want to disturb you too much. This is a rather urgent matter though.”

“What happened,” Zatch asked curiously. Looking at the three, Wonrei and Tia seemed fine, but Kanchome looked like something had been dropped on him.

“A bunch of teenagers just fell out of the sky and landed on Kanchome,” Tia exclaimed. “He’s fine by the way. Just a bit shocked.”

Arth glanced out of the door behind them. No teenagers. “Wonrei,” he asked, “where did you put them?”

“We left them.”

“Why would you just leave them there!”

“They were all pretty unconscious, so I figured they wouldn’t be moving any time soon, and I wanted to make sure Kanchome was okay.”

Arth put his head in his hands and heaved a deep sigh. Wonrei’s tendency to think things only partway through was not supposed to be his problem. “Alright. Wonrei, lay Kanchome down on the couch. Zatch, go get Zeon. Let’s go figure out what the hell happened.”

Once Zeon had joined them, the group set off with Tia in the lead. She lead them out to the edge of the forest, where, as Wonrei had predicted, the group was lying, unconscious, in a heap.

“Well,” Zeon started, “what the fuck are the five of us supposed to do about this?”

Arth sighed. Zeon was probably right, there wasn’t much that five of them could do if the whole group was injured. Tia had her healing spells, but if they were hostile and ended up attacking once they were healed, they would have trouble fighting such a large group with just five people and having to defend Zatch. And even if they wanted to heal them with Tia’s spells, Zatch still had the wand, which would prevent it. He looked at Zatch. Scratch that. Zatch did not have the wand, because of course he didn’t. So they could heal them, but they would still have to worry about the possibility of attack.

“Hey Arth,” Zeon interjected, “we have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“Well,” Zeon said, “Wonrei is going to grab one of them and tie them up, then Tia will heal them, and once we wake them up, we’ll question them.”

“That’s actually a decent plan,” Arth admitted.

“That way if any of the others wake up we have a hostage to use as a shield if they decide to attack.”

The plan was very much Zeon, but it was better than anything else they could have come up with, so they went with it. One bit of rope, and a Saifogeo later, they had their hostage.

Pt. 3

Iruma Suzuki woke up facing a rather terrifying group of people. When his grandpa had said that they needed to go to the other world, he thought he had meant the human world, but these guys were not human. They looked mostly human, but something was a bit off with all of them. Overly sharp teeth, facial markings, hair colors, even the fact that one of them was in full gold armor. It was almost like being in the demon world. But none of them had horns, wings, or tails, so they couldn’t be demons.

He was startled as one of them, the tall one with white hair, came and looked at him closely.

The one in gold, looking tired, called out “Wonrei what are you doing?”

Wonrei replied, “I was thinking it when I was tying him up, but I’m pretty sure this guy’s a human.”

Iruma started panicking, “I’m not a human. I’m a demon.”

He fell over backwards as the kid in white with silver hair appeared suddenly in front of him. “Do you think we’re stupid human,” he hissed, “we’re demons. We can tell the difference.”

“But we came from the demon world!”

“Don’t lie to my face. This is the demon world, the other world is the human world, and you are clearly a human.”

“Hey Zeon,” one of the other kids, the blond one, said, “I think he’s telling the truth. The others here definitely aren’t human.”

“Yeah,” the pink haired girl joined in, “they’ve all got wings and tails. Humans don’t have those.”

The one in his face, Zeon, growled and backed off. “Okay human,” he said, “explain yourself. Who are you, and where the hell did you come from?”

Despite his size, Zeon was terrifying, so Iruma decided that the best course of action was to just tell him everything. “Um, my name is Suzuki Iruma, and a few months ago my parents sold me to a demon, so I’ve been living in the demon world, but a few days ago the world started falling apart, and today my grandpa and our teachers threw my whole class into this whirlpool and told us to find Zatch so we can save the world, but we don’t know who that is or where they are, and next thing I knew, I woke up here.”

All five looked at him, slightly shocked. The blond recovered first. He laughed loudly, and said, “Nice to meet you! I’m Zatch Bell, the king of the demon world, and these are Tia, Zeon, Wonrei, and Arth,” pointing at each of his companions.

Zeon turned to him, “Why would you tell him that? You don’t even know what they need you for.”

Zatch grinned, “They need our help, so we’re gonna help them. Let’s take them back to the palace.”

Iruma felt somewhat relieved. While Zeon and Arth were pretty scary, Zatch was nice enough to help them. Maybe figuring out how to save their world would be easier than he thought. He looked over to where his classmates were laying, and felt a sense of dread as he realized only five of them were there. Even worse, Azz and Clara weren’t there.


	2. Find The Misfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bari has a good day. Asmodeus's suffering is unending.

Asmodeus Alice had had a pretty rough day. When he had awakened in a field, with Valec and five of their classmates sprawled around him, he had immediately noticed that Iruma-sama was not there. His attempt to fly off to look for him had been brutally interrupted almost as soon as he had taken off, as a crushing force pressured him to the ground. He had been grabbed and tied up by a short man in all black, and his unconscious classmates were given the same treatment by a scarred blue man and a large blue bear. They were then dragged to a creepy stone building where his captor threw him into a room, then left him alone for what felt like hours.

When they returned- two of the three who had captured them, along with a new man with blue hair- they all took seats around the room, and looked at him. “Well,” the scarred man asked, “who are you, and why are you here?”

Asmodeus was immediately irritated by the man’s self-assured, almost cocky demeanor. “You know it’s quite rude for you to demand information from me without even introducing yourselves.”

“You’re the captive here, not us,” the man in black growled, moving as though he was going to attack.

“Calm down Brago,” the third man said. “It’s not that big of a deal.” He turned to Asmodeus. “My name is Rein. These two are Brago and Bari,” indicating the two respectively. “We just need to know whether you and the others who were with you are a threat or not. After all, you’re not from our world, and we know you’re not humans.”

Rein seemed to be the most reasonable of the three. Asmodeus decided it was best to cooperate. “My name is Asmodeus. My classmates and I came from the demon world in order to save it from collapse.”

All three looked at him like he was a particularly disgusting piece of dung on the side of the road. Bari rubbed his forehead, as though he was attempting to hold himself back from saying or doing something violent. “Don’t lie to us,” he said, “this is the demon world.”

“I’m not lying. And how can you be demons? None of you have wings or tails.” The fact that Bari had horns hadn’t escaped him, but there was no reason to believe that they were all demons.

“Since when do demons need those to be demons,” Brago grumbled.

“Well,” Bari sighed, “since you don’t seem to be willing to tell the truth, we’ll just have to ask your friends when they wake up. You can stay here for a bit.”

With that the three left, leaving Asmodeus tied up on the floor and locking the door behind them. He burnt the rope restraining him off, and scrambled up to the door. He had to get out of this place, grab his classmates, and go find Iruma-sama. He used his flames to melt the lock on the door, and flung it open, then ran into the hallway. He only made it about thirty feet.

“I thought you might try to escape. Oh well. Gigano reis.”

Brago’s amused voice was the last thing he heard as everything went black. This was the worst day.

Pt. 2

Bari’s day had been going pretty well. When Rein had seen a portal open over a distant field, and a group of teenagers had fallen out, he had grabbed Brago, and the three of them went out to catch the trespassers. Which had been amazingly easy as all of them had been unconscious except one, who Brago caught quickly. None of the others even woke up as they took them back to the fort they were using as a base while surveying the area for Zatch.

The day had only gotten weird once their sole conscious captive, Asmodeus he had said, began claiming that they had come from the demon world. Bari didn’t know how to react to that, so he opted to end the questioning there, and get some tea while waiting for another captive to wake up, so that hopefully they would get the actual story.

“Hey Bari, the prisoner tried to escape, so I knocked him out.”

Bari turned to face Brago, “how did he manage that,” he asked. “Even if he used his tail to cut the rope, he shouldn’t have been able to leave the room.”

“I’m not sure how, but he burned the rope. And the lock on the door was melted.”

Rein, who was sitting next to Bari, took a sip of his tea. “What if he wasn’t lying,” he asked. “Maybe they are demons and he uses fire spells.”

“If one of them has the ability to make wormholes like Gorm, that would explain how they got here, and if they’re wimps like Zatch that would explain why they all passed out.”

Their logic was pretty sound. Bari reached for his tea, then realized what Rein was drinking. “That was mine,” he grumbled.

“What’s yours is mine.”

“Fine.”

Bari could see Brago roll his eyes across the room. Taking his tea back from Rein, he swirled it around, thoughtfully. “We’ve got quite the problem here. They’re definitely not humans. Those three that aren’t even humanoid are proof enough of that.”

“If they really are demons, but from another world,” Brago trailed off, tilting his head against the doorframe. “Why would there even be two demon worlds?”

“We could’ve asked Asmodeus if someone had just tied him back up.”

“He was escaping! Besides we can wake him back up.”

“We’re not using your weird drug magic on them Brago,” Rein said, clearly fed up with the idea.

“It’s not weird drug magic,” Brago countered, “and we should probably check on them and try to wake them up anyways. They’ve been out too long.”

Bari set his now empty cup on the table. “He’s right,” he said. “We need to make sure they’re not brain damaged or something from the fall.” He noticed Brago’s look of excitement. “No we’re not using your weird drug magic to wake them up. Use the smelling salts.” At this, Brago huffed and left the room, muttering about how they always killed his vibes.

Rein chuckled, and leaned over and kissed his cheek, “We should keep him on a shorter leash you know.”

“You know you should get a hobby that’s not bullying Brago.”

“Never,” Rein said, smiling. He sobered quickly, “Are we going to report this to Zatch?”

Bari put his elbow on the table, and rested his cheek on his fist, “Yes, but not right now. I want a better idea of what’s going on before involving that brat.”

“That’s reasonable. We shouldn’t wait too long though. I’ve got a bad feeling that this’ll be too complicated for the three of us to handle on our own.”

Pt. 3

Asmodeus woke to the worst smell he had ever experienced, and Brago’s face less than three inches in front of his. Naturally, his first reaction was to shriek at the top of his lungs.

“By the gods, calm down,” Brago muttered, his face twisted in irritation. “You’re really dramatic you know. None of the rest of these idiots had any problems waking up.”

“Are you here to torture me? Is this my own personal extra Hell?”

Brago turned away, tossing his hand, “See. Drama queen. The girl I got stuck with in the human world wasn’t even this dramatic, and she had more reason to be than you do.”

“You’ve attacked me three times today!”

“When the fuck was the third time?”

“Just now.”

“What the hell,” Brago cut off to process for a moment, “Those were smelling salts, dumbass!”

“Brago, stop yelling at the captives.”

Brago whirled around, “Do you wanna fight Rein?”

“Not really,” Rein said calmly. He crossed the room, and picked up Brago by the back of his collar, then turned around heading towards the door.

“Hey! Put me down!” Brago yelled, flailing.

“Here you go,” Rein said cheerfully, tossing Brago out the door and shutting it. “Now, since all of you are awake, we have some questions for you. Just give Bari a minute, and we’ll start.”

Asmodeus looked around. He hadn’t noticed before- since Brago had distracted him- but his classmates were all awake. And, more importantly, none of them were tied up, and neither was he. Their captors were letting their guard down.

As if reading his mind, Rein turned to Asmodeus. “You’re probably thinking we made a mistake in not tying any of you back up. There’s really no need to. Not a single one of you is capable of beating or escaping from the three of us, no matter how hard you try.”

“What are you talking about,” Jazz demanded. “We’re all pretty high ranking demons.”

“I would guess that Asmodeus here is the strongest of you all, right,” Rein asked, looking bored. “He was completely knocked out by one of Brago’s weakest spells. And it’s pretty obvious that none of the rest of you even come close in terms of offensive ability. Furthermore, the three of us are all strong enough that if you give us reason to properly fight you, you’ll die. So you should just sit quietly, and tell us what we want to know. We don’t actually plan on harming you; we just want information.”

The seven members of the misfits class looked at each other. They could not really judge how strong Rein or Brago were, though both looked pretty tough. At that moment, the door opened, and Bari entered the room. “Rein, why did you kick Brago out? He’s sulking.”

“He was being disruptive. We don’t need him arguing with Asmodeus while we try to figure out what’s going on here.”

Rein and Bari were ignoring them. Asmodeus observed his classmates, and watched the little bravado they had drain from their faces as they took in Bari’s presence. He had noticed before that the man was heavily scarred, but he had paid it no mind. After Rein’s speech, though, it clicked. They were battle scars. Bari had fought something that had gravely injured him, and come out alive. Probably victorious. And, even though they didn’t carry similar scars, Rein and Brago were similar. Their presence alone was enough to tell him, there was no escape.


End file.
